


Paperwork

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-mission paperwork time...





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'process'

Un-ou hated the paperwork part of the job, even if no actual paper was involved. It was tedious, boring, and there were so many better things to do... 

Like another job. Except Salyut was grounded for repairs. 

But it felt good to be in the field and chasing bad guys and Un-ou was pretty sure A-ou felt the same way... 

A-ou, who had just returned from checking on Salyut and was carrying a pair of sundaes as if he'd been somehow ambushed into buying ice cream for them. 

Part of the paperwork process, Un-ou supposed. He couldn't complain about that.


End file.
